


Happy Birthday Prongs

by Dragonjes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonjes/pseuds/Dragonjes
Summary: It's James Potter's Birthday!  His friends create some trouble for the animagus.This was my first every written and posted story.  It's a bit rough.





	

Sirius slipped through the hall, he was nervous and excited. There was a creak in the bedroom just behind him, he froze, he wasn’t supposed to be here. The creak evolved into the bed squeaking and the unmistakable sounds of someone enjoying themselves came to his ears. He smirked and continued down the hall. He turned into the next room and reached for the shampoo, as he added his special ingredient he sniffed, was that rat he smelled? Surely the little rat wouldn’t be up yet. He swirled the shampoo to mix everything together, looked around for any rodent friends and left the flat as quietly as he had slipped in.

 

A trembling little rat was shivering behind the garbage can, under the sink. He was lucky Sirius was human and not canine, or he was sure he would have been found. He moved into the centre of the bathroom, giggling to think he and Sirius had similar ideas. He transformed to human form and took HIS vial of something special out of his robes. He put a few drops onto a toothbrush, a few in the toothpaste and stowed the vial back into his robes. He heard a shuffling in the hallway and hastily shifted into his rat form, again hiding behind the garbage can. The person passed the bathroom so Peter slipped out of the room, scurrying down the hall to safety, trying to ignore the sounds that seemed abnormally loud to his rodent ears.

Moony tip toed down the hall, focusing on the sounds of his feet on the floorboards, and the enthusiastic sounds of lovemaking. He was hoping both participants were too engaged in each other to hear anything in the hall. He passed the bedroom, bathroom (was that a squeak in the bathroom?) and into the spare room. He opened the wardrobe and grinned, he had been interested to hear that the room’s were small in this flat and as a result James had to store his clothing in the spare room. As an added bonus, when the idea for this prank popped into his head, it had worked out perfectly. Remus concentrated and waved his wand over James’ clothes. He left, grinning.

Lily woke up early, as was her habit. She sat up and grinned at the messy-haired wizard sleeping next to her. His birthday was today and she planned to start his morning off with a bang. Literally. She slipped her hand under the covers and began to slowly stroke his length. Still sleeping his lips turned up into a small smile and he groaned, quietly. She ducked her head under the covers and proceeded to take his erection into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and taking as much as she could down her throat. He groaned louder and then with a gasp he was awake, throwing the covers back, watching as his witch went down on him.  
“Merlin Lily! This is the best way to wake up! Happy Birthday to me!” He exclaimed with enthusiasm. She stopped for a moment to grin up at him before continuing her morning fun. He reached down to run his fingers through her lovely red hair, then wrapped his hands around her shoulders to tug her up.  
“Up love, I want to enjoy all of you, not just your mouth.”  
She smiled as she straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him, tongue darting in to slip against his. He reached up and took a full breast in each hand, thumbs brushing over already erect nipples, causing her to moan. She lifted her hips with a grin, reached back with one hand and guided him into her, and in one movement, lowered herself quickly to sheath his cock inside of her.  
They moaned together, Lily sitting up and leaning her head back, her hair brushing against his thighs. James continued to pinch and roll her nipples in his fingers. She gasped appreciatively and moved herself up and down on his length. He moved a hand caressingly up from her knee to her inner thigh and slipped a finger between her folds to rub at her clit as she rode him. Her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp and he grinned. He could feel his body getting closer to orgasm, he moved his finger more quickly to encourage her to come at the same time. He could feel her body tensing up, he held her hip in one hand, the other busy in her curls, and with a groan, spilled himself into her. He continued to rub her and she arched back as she came, then flopped down on him.

After a brief rest to catch their breath, they got up to start their morning. Well it was nearly noon now. They had lunch with his parents and dinner with their friends planned.

James showered and shampooed and got out to brush his teeth and hair. His mouth felt tingly, he passed it off as lingering effects from Lily’s kisses. He looked in the mirror and noticed that he’d need another haircut soon, his unruly hair needed frequent trims. He returned to their bedroom and pulled on pair of trousers and a shirt he had set out the night before. Ready for lunch he left with Lily to meet his parents.

Throughout the meal his mother fussed and carried on as usual. Specifically mentioning his hair! Was it so hard to keep it trimmed and neat? Before they separated for the day his dad hugged him and told him to ignore his mother, it was how she said she cared. Lily would occasionally glance at him and the look would make him raise his eyebrows in a questioning manner. She’d shrug and mouth that she’d tell him later.

They apparated back home. “What was with all those looks at lunch?” He inquired.

“Uhm, well, go look in the mirror.”

James went to the bathroom, shocked to find his hair drastically longer than when he woke this morning, his lips were reddened and slightly puffy. He ran his fingers along his mouth in bewilderment.

“Lil, What the hell?” Hair doesn’t grow that fast and.. “What’s with my lips? Do you think I’m having an allergic reaction?”

“I have no idea, they’ve been getting redder and fuller all through lunch, but it started before you ate, so I don’t think it’s a reaction. And what about your hair?”

His normally short, dark hair was nearly hanging to his ears.

“Lily, can you cut it please?”

He sat down in the bathroom and she got out the scissors. She started to cut, a frown marred her face. He could see her brow furrow in the mirror.

“Lily? What is it?”

“The scissors won’t cut, it’s like they’re the dullest things in the world.” She reached for her want and tried a modified severing charm. That didn’t work either. Baffled she brushed it out, it seemed to grow longer as she brushed.

“Do you think we should get it checked out at St. Mungo’s?”

James grimaced. He did not want to spend his birthday at the hospital.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt, let’s just leave it, if it’s still growing tomorrow, we’ll go in.” He reasoned.

“Ok, I’m off to get ready for tonight if you’re sure.” Lily said with concern. They had an hour before joining up with their friends.

“Yeah, Ok, I’ll change too.”

James sauntered into their spare room, running a hand through his hair that was now at chin level. He’d never had long hair, it was a novelty. His lips were still tingling. He opened his wardrobe and his face furrowed.

~~~

Sirius, Remus and Peter, waited at the pub for Lily and James to arrive. They were all early, which was strange enough, and they all seemed on edge, but unwilling to talk about it.

“Merlin!” Peter exclaimed. “Who’s that tall broad next to Lily?”

Remus and Sirius whipped their heads around and both burst out laughing. Peter was confused, still wondering where James was, and who this new friend of Lily’s was.

“Prongs! Mate, Happy Birthday!” Sirius bellowed.

Peter narrowed his eyes, surely that wasn’t…? James Potter joined their table, shoulder length black hair, lips red and plump and dressed in a long black dress. Peter goggled at him, why would he dress like that for his birthday?

Lily seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face.

James glared at his three friends. “Which one of you was it?” 

Remus and Sirius immediately pointed to each other, while Peter held up his hand.

“YOU?” James shouted at Peter. 

“What me? No, I mean yes, I mean…. Only a bit?”

James glared. “Explain.”

Peter let out in a rush. “I added a liquified plumping potion to your toothpaste. I was responsible for the lips.” His face reddened.

James turned his glare onto the other two men. They both burst out laughing.

“I charmed your wardrobe to change to women’s clothes. I also added a charm so that any clothing transfiguration would fail.” Remus volunteered while grinning. “It’ll wear off by the morning.”

Sirius chuckled. “I had no idea these two had things planned. But I added a hair lengthening potion to your shampoo with an added strengthening solution to prevent you cutting it. When you stop using it you’ll be able to cut your hair. I must say. You are an attractive woman.”

James glared at each of them. “Just remember… I always pay back my friends.”


End file.
